sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rampage World Tour
Saturn Nintendo 64 Game Boy Color | genre = Action | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Arcade, PlayStation, Saturn, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, PC, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Network }} Rampage World Tour is a video game released in 1997 and is the second game in the Rampage series. The game was developed as an arcade game for Midway Games by Game Refuge Inc. designers Brian Colin and Jeff Nauman, who conceived and designed the original in 1986. It was ported to the Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, Microsoft Windows and has been re-released on Midway Arcade Treasures 2 as well as being included in Rampage: Total Destruction. Plot George, Lizzie, and Ralph have been released due to an explosion at a Scumlabs facility. The trio begin to destroy all of Scumlabs' bases scattered throughout the world and kill its employees. In the last levels, Scumlabs CEO Eustace DeMonic turns himself into a monster in an attempt to combat George, Lizzie, and Ralph, but is defeated during a battle on a lunar base. After this, the only surviving Scumlabs employee Dr. Elizabeth Veronica tries to disintegrate the monsters with a ray gun on her spaceship, but it only shrinks them to a miniature size, and they wind up inside her ship. George and Ralph pose on the shelves, while Lizzie bounces atop of Veronica's breasts (though the latter portion is censored on home ports.) Gameplay Like in the first Rampage game, the goal of every stage is to destroy all the buildings in each city while avoiding or destroying the military forces. If the player takes too long in destroying the city, jets will fly in and bomb the remaining buildings, ending the stage with a lower score. In this game, the player has some control over the course of the game. In the first level, Peoria, a tourism billboard cycles through different regions in the country (Northeast, Southwest, etc.). Destroying the billboard when it is showing one of these regions will send the player in that direction. Players may also choose to eat or ignore the "World Tour" powerups and control which country they can visit. After getting a World Tour power-up, the next few levels will take place in a foreign location until a Scumlabs plant is destroyed. However, the most memorable power-up is the purple radioactive waste, which temporarily transforms the player into a super monster known as V.E.R.N. The game will not end until every Scumlabs city has been destroyed, which may cause some erratic traveling around towards the end of the game (including multiple world tour trips if the players have missed or purposely kept from getting world tour flags). Reception PlayStation Pro gave the game 4 out of 10.PlayStation Pro #18 (March 1998) p. 26–27 Charles Ardai of Computer Gaming World noted that the PC port of the game had performance and graphics issues when played in full-screen mode. Best performance was achieved when the screen was set to a postcard-sized frame. He found the action to be basic, although there is a variety of animation. He added that it is "suffused with all the monster movie fun that was conspicuously lacking in the recent Godzilla film". References }} External links * W Category:1997 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Rome Category:Windows games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Saffire games Category:GT Interactive Software games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with pre-rendered 3D graphics